Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/29
TheChio *We take a brief look at the members of the new Team ALPHA, find themselves in the Welcome topic, stopped on their way to The Room by Lortux, who had been masquerading as King Noob. Now joined by RGX, they find themselves ready to do battle against the demon. They leap into the air, ready to swing whatever available weaons they have at the guy, when...* LORTUX: WAIT NOW HANG ON JUST A SECOND YOU ENORMOUS GONKS *The group land on their feet, puzzled.* Bit: What is it? Whoever you are... LORTUX: I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO SHARE WITH YOU Chio: *eyes Lortux suspiciously* What is it? LORTUX: YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK Boz: Ah. We should've seen that coming, really. Celest: I know this guy is a demon and all, and indirectly caused the hole in the forum, but aren't you, like, on friendly terms with the guy, Chio? Chio: Ordinarily. Even though being friends with Lortux typically means you get called a twat 5 percent less than normal. That said, I've not known even HIM to be this antagonistic. Jake: That whole masking his voice thing was pretty unlike him too. LORTUX: WELL I HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH SOME OF POWER OF THE NOOB KING WHICH ENABLED ME TO LOOK AND SOUND MUCH LIKE THE TOSSER TO FOOL YOU ALL RGX: I still don't have any clue who this guy is... Chio: You really don't need to. We just need to defeat him so we can progress onwards. Bit: I've got no problem with that. *readies his guitar and grins* Gamebuddy: Woohoo! Violence time! *produces microphone lightsaber* Boz: I thought you abhorred violence? Gamebuddy: Don't be silly! That's the sort of thing a big baby would say! Do I look like a big baby to you? LORTUX: ALSO I SHOULD NOTE THAT WITH THIS POWER MY LEVEL OF DICKINESS HAS INCREASED SO IF I KILL YOU ALL YOU CAN BLAME KING NOOB Chio: Wait, so what you're trying to say is... LORTUX: MOST OF WHAT I AM DOING IS DUE TO HIM CONTROLLING ME YES WHICH PISSES ME OFF IN WAYS YOU PUNY MORTALS CAN NEVER HOPE TO UNDERSTAND Boz: Huh. Well I guess we'd better.. beat him up... nicely? LORTUX: NO PISS OFF YOU LITTLE BABIES IT TAKES ALL YOU CAN GIVE TO DEFEAT A DEMON Chio: Perhaps... or perhaps not! *fishes into his pocket* Celest: Uh, what're you doing, Chio? Chio: Something just hit me! *produces a bag of peanuts* Who would've thought these would come in handy? LORTUX: OH GO TOUCH A POLICE OFFICER YOU FLYING TWONK THAT IS NOT KOSHER Bit: Chio? What's the significance of nuts? Chio: You'll see. *tosses the bag at Lortux, and the nuts shower all over him* LORTUX: YOU SODDING GIMP I SHOULD DESTROY YOU FOR THIS *With that Lortux starts sneezing loudly, sending globules of dark snot all over the place. He then falls over, continuing his sneezing fit.* LORTUX: ACHOO ACHOO YOU SON OF A ACHOO GO DIE IN A ACHOO ACHOO I WILL END YOU ACHOO Chio: *grins* He has a peanut allergy, you see. RGX: *scratches head* I've never seen anybody SNEEZE because of a peanut allergy. Chio: Demons do. Whatever the case, that should keep him occupied for a while. Bit: Good thing, too. We need to reserve our fighting energy for the real King Noob. Celest: Question is, where is he? We've been trying to get to the land of deleted topics, where the entrance to The Room should be. I can't see that anywhere, though. Jake: That IS odd. I thought we were going the right way... Gamebuddy: Oh my God I don't even know where I am anymore. Boz: *looking outside the newly re-opened topic, getting quite the view from his dinosaur height* Hey uh... call me crazy, but doesn't THAT seem more like what we're looking for? *The rest of the team look at the direction where Boz's eyes are fixed, and they see it too.* Bit: So it is. Behind that storm. It's an entrance way in the sky. *shivers* That vibe is all too familiar. It's gotta be the way into The Room. Chio: Huh. Wonder what it's doing out there? Maybe we were looking in the wrong directi- wait hold on. *eyes widen* You said "storm", right? Bit: Yeah. A really violent one. Lightning and everything. RGX: This can't be a coincidence. Bit: *shakes head, narrowing eyes* It's not. Celest: Looks like we'll be rejoining Team BITA sooner than planned. Boz: That storm's causing all kinds of chaos, so yeah. We need to try and salvage things, and then enter The Room somehow. Chio: The real showdown is here. *looks at Bit* You ready? Bit: *sports his grin* You know it. *And with that, Team ALPHA and RGX run back to the forum, which is being attacked by a violent storm. From there and only there can they enter the domain of King Noob, The Room, through the entrance in the sky. But will they be successful? Will they keep the forum from being torn apart? And will they finally face the REAL King Noob? YOU DECIDE.* Category:Transcript Category:Parable I